Mother vs Addict
by rolloffbed
Summary: When Claire returns from being kidnapped, she doesnt remember Charlie. She falls for him again but Locke is tempted to reveal his secret that will make her run the other way. R&R!


**Sorry that I've been so... busy and not writing lately!!! Chapter 24 of Two Kisses Too Many will be up soon so don't worry!!! This is a new oneshot, that if you like it I might add more :)**

**Please R&R!!! This is the first Charlie/Claire oneshot I've done so please enjoy :)**

**This is set a little after Claire comes back from being kidnapped by Ethan Rom (Other Man) and it's basically like Charlie's reaction to what's going on and Claire's lack of memory. **

* * *

"I don't understand… I thought things between us were good…?" Claire whispered, looking down to hide the obvious sadness in her eyes.

"Claire, you don't even remember me! After you came back you didn't know who any of us were! How can we make something out of us if you don't even remember who I am, Claire? I really like you. But I don't know if we can make something work if you don't know who I am…" Charlie replied harshly, the hurt more than evident in his voice.

They both quickly glanced over at Jack who was starting to shout at Sawyer. Ignoring the angry men, Claire continued.

"Charlie… I know all I need to about you. You're sweet. You're charming. You take care of me. I've never had anyone like that…" Claire finally looked up into his eyes. She could feel herself blushing as she admitted her true feelings but ignored it.

"Claire… you don't know everything an-"

"I know that you're going to be a great father," she said, smiling up at him.

"Claire! I can't do this!" he shouted and stood up suddenly. Jack and Sawyer stopped yelling to see what the commotion was about. "Claire, you don't know me. You don't know anything about me! I can't keep lying to you"

"Charlie, what are you taking about?" Claire asked, now concerned, as she tried to stand up without collapsing under the weight of her bursting belly.

"Claire, I can't do this"

"Charlie, I understand that, just tell me what the hell you're talking about! If you're keeping something from me, tell me now!" she hissed, finally making it to her feet.

Locke took notice of the conversation and quickly walked over to Claire.

"Claire, how about we just go for a walk," he said gently, taking her hand and guiding her away from Charlie.

"Are you crazy?! They're gonna hurt my baby! I can't go back into the jungle when they're still out there! I want to stay here with Charlie. What aren't you telling me, Locke? What do you know?!" She didn't notice the tears until the stained the sand. Her knees gave out and she fainted to the ground.

"Is she okay?" Jack questioned, concerned, as he jogged over to the small group.

"I-I-I don't know. She just-she-she-she fainted!" Charlie shouted, fear making him tremble. If anything else happened to her he didn't know if he could live on without her. All of his anger and frustration towards her wasn't on purpose. He was just so sad about everything that had happened to her. And one of those things was that she didn't know who he was. They were so close. To having a normal relationship. To be happy. But then they had to take her… as she fell to the ground he promised himself one thing, he was going to kill Ethan Rom.

"Locke help me carry her" Jack ordered as he lifted under her arms. They slowly carried her back to Jack's tent where he took her heart rate and gave her water.

"Is she… Is she gonna be okay?"

"Of course Charlie, she just fainted" Locke quickly responded, not taking his eyes off her.

"Locke, with her being 9 months pregnant this could be a threat to the baby"

"Does that mean we have to do an emergency C-section?" Charlie asked

The men stared at him as if he were insane.

"Right, right. On a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Forgot…"

They gave him the same look for another moment, but then Jack returned his attention to Claire who was still laying unconscious. He looked intently at her face and then moved his steady gaze to her belly. He knew this was a potential health threat to both Claire and the baby, but there was nothing he could do. His eyes turned soft as he realized he could lose another patient. Charlie quickly brought him out of his daze.

"What are we going to do Jack?"

"Charlie," he sighed, knowing that nothing he could say would make anyone happier, "We just have to let her wake up. She needs rest. I'm sure that being away and then not knowing who we are was very stressful on her. More stress can trigger an early delivery and we don't want that. Just let her rest Charlie, let her rest."

"Jack, I need to do something, I need to relax, I can't do anything knowing she's in danger!"

"She's not in danger Charlie"

"That's what you just said!!!" Charlie exploded. "I need to know that she's going to be okay!!!"

"Charlie, come with me" Locke grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Charlie put up a good fight, kicking and punching along the way, but Locke was stronger than the little Brit.

"Let go of me!" Charlie commanded as Locke continued to drag him into the jungle. "Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"Charlie," Locke said, stopping in front of a tree, "You need to tell her about this" Locked bent down and removed a pile of leaves to reveal a pile of statues. They looked religious but strangely out of place.

"How did you find these?" Charlie asked, furious that someone had found his secret stash.

"You need to-"

"_How did you find it?!_" Charlie repeated, stepping toward Locke.

"I saw you come out here one day and-"

"And why the hell would I tell Claire about this? Why the hell would I let her know that I'm a bloody drug addict?! Why, Locke?! _Why?!_"

"Charlie…" Locke took a step back, afraid of the anger that was all too clear on Charlie's face.

"Answer my bloody question!"

"Because she needs to know! You can't be helping her raise a baby if you're high all the time, Charlie! It's not safe!" The last three words annunciated as if their own sentence.

"I'm not-"

"Charlie, you went into the woods four times today and it's not even four in the afternoon. I can't trust you with that baby…"

"Well Locke, lucky for you there might not even be a baby now" Charlie hissed and turned around to end the conversation. He ran as fast as he could back to the beach, back to Claire.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :) please review and tell me what you thought and if you think i should keep the story going!!!**


End file.
